Black Hat
Summary Black Hat is the primary character of Villainous. He is the leader of the Black Hat Organization. Not much is known about him aside from being a sadistic and seemingly immortal demonic entity with virtually no redeemable qualities. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, High 5-A with Black Hat Magisword Name: Black Hat Origin: Villainous Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least over 2000 years old, implied to be immortal Classification: Demon, Black Hat Inc. leader Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Has allegedly existed since Native American and Ancient Roman times, and possibly before that), Reality Warping (Turned 5.0.5.'s ice cream into a monster, Brought a movie monster from the television into reality), Likely Time Manipulation (Was capable of merging a broken vase back together with his powers), Can shoot lasers out of his monocle, Shapeshifting (Shapeshifted into and perfectly mimicked 5.0.5.), Fire Manipulation (Creates bursts of red flames when enraged), Sealing (Can seal demons inside objects to possess them), Immersion (Trapped Dementia inside a TV), Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Sound Manipulation (Can open a portal to a dimension where terrible noise comes out from), Possibly Teleportation (Seems to disappear at times), Death Manipulation (States that people die if they say his real name), Limited Soul Manipulation (Can get the souls from those who sign his contract), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch souls), Limited Fear Inducement, Madness Manipulation (Type 3) and Empathic Manipulation (Prolonged exposure to Black Hat can induce ailments and drive people to madness, to turn them into his loyal slaves afterwards. Non-combat applicable), Resistance to Sound Manipulation (Unaffected by the sound coming from another dimension, which was torturing Dementia and 5.0.5. after a few seconds) 'Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (His rage created the volcanic eruption of Pompeii), Dwarf Star level+ with Black Hat Magisword (Destroyed a planet with such force) Speed: Unknown movement speed. Relativistic attack speed with the Black Hat Magisword Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Regular Human with Telekinesis (His telekinesis is strong enough to grab Dr. Flug's body with no visible effort) Striking Strength: Building Class (Made the Black Hat Inc. building tilt by ramming it from inside a picture frame) Durability: Large Mountain level (Was able to withstand being part of the eruption of Mount Vesuvius) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown; several meters with laser vision, possibly tens of meters with telekinesis, Interplanetary via the Black Hat Magisword, Unknown via Portals Standard Equipment: Black Hat Magisword Black Hat Bots. Intelligence: At least above average Weaknesses: Can be ill-tempered and impatient. Despises anything cute, lovely, or heroic. Can be summoned against his will. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Villainous Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sadists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Antiheroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Time Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Immersion Users